I'm Only Me When I'm With You
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Gabriella is only herself around certain people - her brothers, close friends and her brother's best friend Troy who is now her boss. Troy finds is himself around nearly everyone - espically Gabriella. They also have a crush on each other. Can Troy help her though her problems? Will they get together? And will her brothers be ok with it?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

**Ok so my updating this past month has been bad I know - blame my beta lol - don't she's up to her neck in college work, last year and all before uni. I always say school before writing so I can't blame her because I'm the one telling her to forget the editing for a while. No really I guess you can't blame anyone it's just one of those things. I got a job - yay. Truthfully that has helped my writing because having something to do as pulled metaphorical plug on my writers block and I've been having ideas while I've been working. I mean I have been writing more - (25 docs in gem's inbox and counting) lol. Hope you can all forgive me and gemsta rox but really I think my writing is better when she edits so then its better for you.**

**But this month - November - as I have informed (a day after it started I might add) is NaNoWriMo - National Novel Writing Month. It was gemsta rox who told me and I have started a novel for it. You have to write 50,000 words in a from Nov 1st to Nov25th. So if updating is lack this month it's because gemsta rox and I are doing this. But this is going to be a good for my writing on here. So don't worry updating will resume. Maybe gemsta can do a chapter a week. We can let her off with that.**

**Gabriella Somerfield**

**P.S This chapter isn't edited due to the reason of NaNoWriMo above. However in December I will re post it as soon as it is edited.**

**Chapter 1**

The little shop on Albuquerque Way was quite in fact it wasn't just quiet it was dead - dead of customers. The only people there were the owner and his potential employee. Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez.

Despite it being seven am they weren't that quiet as they were having quite a giggle and as well as Gabriella being Troy's employee, she was also Troy's best friend sister. Troy was twenty two and Gabriella was eighteen and at seven am Troy was showing her the ropes so she knew how to stock up and where everything went. With her being his best friend's sister, he knew she had the potential to work in his shop - she'd fit right in. He wasn't however sure if the other girls would take to her or not. The other gals were mostly aged between seventeen and twenty two and could be quite bitchy with the exception of the main cook next to Troy being in her fifties.

Now Yvette was the worst at being a bitch. However she wasn't in until nine most days. So until eight thirty it was just Troy and Gabriella giggling, flirting and preparing for the day.

"What needs doing next boss?" asked Gabriella with a giggle.

"We just need to wait for the bread order everything else is done," smiled Troy.

Gabriella nodded, licking her lips as her heart raced. It was Gabriella's very closely guarded secret that she had a crush on Troy and had since she meet him - ten years ago.

She glanced around the kitchen to avoid staring at Troy and blushing when he caught her. There was literally nothing to be done.

"I'll um go get a menu so I can learn prices," said Gabriella.

Troy nodded and sighed with relief when she walked out of the kitchen, but as she walked he watched because unknown to everyone - especially Gabriella's brothers because they would floor Troy if he knew - Troy had deep, harboured feelings for Gabriella.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

**Chapter 2**

It was Saturday and a busy lunch time service. The café and seats outside were packed as well as a queue for take-away lunches. The kitchen was hot, crowded and busy.

Due to it being a busy holiday weekend Troy had drafted in Jason and Jordon - Gabriella's older brothers. Gabriella was being moved from front to back depending on which was busiest and were she was being called. Despite it being her first busy day she was doing quite well.

"Gabs go for a break," called Troy. "Twenty mins."

Gabriella nodded and headed towards the back of the kitchen - to where the girls had there breaks, the back alley.

"Use my flat if you want," added Troy, offering his flat keys.

Gabriella smiled and took the keys.

"Oh put us a brew on," he called after her.

"You going on break?" asked Jordon.

"Yeah there's some paperwork I need to get Gabs to sign," said Troy, as he finished his order. "Yvette order twenty is done and I am on break."

"Where's Gabriella?" asked Yvette.

"She's on break I need her to sign some paperwork," said Troy, as he headed up to his flat.

As he entered his flat, he could see his keys on the side, hear the kettle whistling and Gabriella stretched out of the sofa, shoes on floor and feet in hand as she rubbed them.

"Sore feet?" asked Troy.

"Yeah," answered Gabriella, standing up as the kettle stopped.

"Sit down I'll get it. I'm more used to being on my feet everyday," smiled Troy.

"Thanks," smiled Gabriella.

What Troy did next surprised Gabriella, once he had gotten their teas and brought them over. He handed her the paperwork she needed to read and sign and then took her feet in his hands forcing her to lie back on the couch her feet cradled in his hands, resting on his lap.

"What are you doing?" asked Gabriella.

"You'll thank me later," smiled Troy, as he started to knead Gabriella's feet with his fingers.

The paperwork quickly dropped to her lap due to the fact she couldn't concentrate due to Troy's fingers and her tiredness and the yawn that escaped her mouth was one of many to slip that day but the first anyone had caught.

"Tired?" asked Troy.

"Bad night sleep didn't get off until half past midnight. Never had to be up so early on a Saturday you know, so my body didn't want to drift off and I was slightly nervous," explained Gabriella.

"You're working like you've been here for years. You just need to learn the prices and the shorthand. It's your first week you have an excuse to be slow. Plus most of our customers are regulars so they'll go easy on you. It's the people who pass though town and grab some to go that are going to be the worst because they don't know. It'll take a couple of months but you'll get there," smiled Troy.

"You think so?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah I do," said Troy. "I'm going to go back down you finish your tea and sign that paperwork. Come back down when you're ready you've been here since six and it's twelve."

Gabriella nodded.

"Well she's been up since five I doubt she went to sleep any later that midnight," said Jordon, as he flipped a pancake.

"Half past," said Troy.

The brother looked at him.

"She just told me I caught her yawning," said Troy

"I wouldn't be surprised if your sister fell asleep up there," said Troy., as he tied his apron back around his waist.

The brothers nodded and turned back to their work. Soon Troy slipped back into service and he was right Gabriella didn't come back down.

When he shut shop at half two and everyone had gone. He headed back upstairs and there she was curled up fast asleep.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

**Chapter 3**

She awoke groggily her eyes bleary with sleep. She wasn't sure where she was but she knew she wasn't at home in her bed. She was on Troy's couch - again. She groaned and looked at the clock - 2pm. Every Saturday when her shift finished she would head up here mainly because she finished at twelve and she had no hope of getting out of the car park then. She would curl up on the sofa with a cup of tea and the food safety book and wake at three or later. Sometimes it even got to six pm and if it was that late then Troy would wake her. However sometimes Troy would just leave her and wake her at six to have breakfast and go straight to work before she headed to college.

"Brie!" called Troy, as she headed into the kitchen.

"Hmm," she answered.

"You're awake today," said Troy.

Gabriella nodded.

"You came back from college at one help to clean down a bit and serve, came up here and fell asleep," said Troy.

"I don't know what's up with me I can't stop sleeping," said Gabriella, as she grabbed a towel.

"You've started a new job, you're getting up early, you have sore feet, college and college work that keeps you up late," said Troy. "So when you have a free minute you just want to fall asleep."

Gabriella nodded.

"I just don't get why you don't fall asleep at home," said Troy. "I mean I get why you don't go home on a Saturday getting out of the centre of town at that time is a nightmare and no one wants you to have an accident. But after college coming here doesn't make sense," said Troy.

"There's no one there," said Gabriella. "I don't like sleeping in a house on my own."

"Mum?" asked Troy.

"Business trip in the Philippines that has extended into a family reunion holiday before she heads to Hawaii when her latest boyfriend and then Paris and then New York for a business trip," said Gabriella.

"Isn't she married to your dad?" asked Troy.

"No at anymore she served him a divorce a couple of years ago and all though he fought for her, she didn't want him. He wanted her to happy so he signed," sighed Gabriella. "Anyway it's all in the past now."

Troy nodded. "If you need to talk you know where I'll be said."

Gabriella nodded. "Can I have a quick break. I um need some air?" asked Gabriella.

Troy nodded and turned back to the dishes not noticing Gabriella grab something from her bag before she headed out into the alley outside the kitchen - until he smelled smoke- and when he looked, there she was Gabriella cigarette hanging from her lips as she leaned against the wall looking slightly morbid.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

Startled the cigarette fell from her mouth as she looked up open mouthed.

"I um err," she stuttered.

Troy leaned against the door frame, arm crossed waiting.

"What's it to you?" asked Gabriella.

"Gabriella what are you doing?" asked Troy.

"I'm on my break," snapped Gabriella, grabbing another cigarette from her pocket.

Troy looked at her a sad smile on his face, shook his head and headed back inside.

"Your break finishes in five minutes!" he called.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

**Chapter 4**

It had been a week since Troy had caught Gabriella smoking. He hadn't said a word to her brothers, to anyone and neither had she. He didn't know if she still smoked on her break, or at all. He didn't know why she'd picked up the habit, or how long ago. But he knew this it would eventually kill her - like his Granddad and he didn't want to see her go down that road.

It was Thursday and it was a slow day. Gabriella was in the kitchen learning some cooking skills.

"It's how I cope," whispered Gabriella.

"Hmm?" asked Troy.

"The smoking it's how I cope," answered Gabriella.

Troy looked at her.

"With my dad being away and in the army. With my parents divorce. With my mother not being a mother anymore, with her being away all the time. With being alone. Smoking helps me cope. I know you don't like it because of your Granddad and my brothers will kill me but it helps me cope," explained Gabriella.

"Then why don't you talk to someone?" asked Troy.

"My brothers think I'm doing fine and I want to be independent. They have there own lives, girlfriends and restaurants they don't need my crap too," said Gabriella.

"Then why don't you talk to someone else?" asked Troy.

"Like who?" asked Gabriella. "My friends all have there own problems and my close friends have all moved out of town."

"What about me?" asked Troy.

Gabriella looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I'll think about it," whispered Gabriella.

"I'm not your brothers or your friends. But I'll listen and like them I know you. I mean I've been hanging around you with your brothers I should know you pretty well," said Troy.

"I'd like that," smiled Gabriella.

"So when did you start?" asked Troy.

"Few months ago," lied Gabriella.

"Gabriella I know you as well as you know you and I know when you're lying. When did you start?" asked Troy.

"About a year and a half ago after the divorce. I smoke about five to ten a day," whispered Gabriella.

"When you were sixteen? How the hell did you get cigs when you were sixteen?" asked Troy.

"See you're as bad as my brothers," said Gabriella, as she slammed the spatula down. "So damn protective."

"Ok sorry but how the hell did you get cigs when you were sixteen?" asked Troy.

"I knew someone who sold them, who had them. I'd borrow them or give them money to go buy me some. First thing I did on my eighteen was go buy a packet," said Gabriella. "And now…"

"You're addicted," said Troy.

Gabriella nodded.

"God I've hung around you the past couple of years closely so have you brothers. How did we not smell it on you?" asked Troy.

"Spray and breath mints I got good at hiding it," shrugged Gabriella.

"Gabriella I won't tell your brothers but you don't know what it's like to watch a family member die of cancer because they won't quit smoking. You are like family to me and I don't want to watch that again," said Troy. "It is the most horrendous thing."

Gabriella nodded.

"I wouldn't want to see your brothers go thought that," said Troy. "Think of your dad he comes back from war and his daughter has started this habit and is killing herself. What would he say?"

Gabriella nodded and tear made its way down her cheek at the mention of her father.

"I'm sorry," muttered Troy, pulling her close and dropping a kiss on her head.

"He'd be really disappointed," whispered Gabriella, pulling away from Troy and heading to her bag.

"What are you doing?" asked Troy.

Gabriella said nothing so Troy watched as she pulled two lighters and two packets of cigarettes and threw them all in the bin.

"There's another in my car and a couple for packets at home," said Gabriella.

"You want some help getting rid of them?" asked Troy.

"Maybe," said Gabriella.

"It takes some balls to just go cold turkey," said Troy.

"I know but I have you to talk," smiled Gabriella.

"You're damn right about that," said Troy. "Now come on back to work."

"Yes sir," laughed Gabriella, picking up the spatula.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

**Chapter 5**

It had been a couple of days since Gabriella had chucked her cigs but unknown to Troy she hadn't chucked the ones in her car or house - she was still smoking. Now dealing with the guilt that she hadn't been truthful with Troy when she said she'd thrown them out, her parents and her ever growing feelings for Troy she had gone for five a day to ten. Two or three in the morning and the rest from leaving work, during college and in her evening. Troy had asked her if she drunk - she'd lied, telling him no. But she did drink - she was a teenager with serious problems. It was Friday night and she'd already had a bottle of whiskey and five cigarettes - she didn't care she had work in the morning but going into work hung-over would spark suspicious with Troy but she couldn't stop, she'd to far into oblivion and a drunken sleep. She didn't know in the morning she was going to be in big trouble with not only Troy but her brothers.

"Hey Jay do you know where Gabs is she hasn't turned up for work," said Troy.

"She's probably overslept," replied Jason, as he flipped a pancake.

"That's what Jordon said," said Troy.

"Well has he heard from her?" asked Jason, as he pulled out his phone.

Troy shook his head. "Nope and he can't get though to her."

"Neither can I it keeps going to voicemail and she's not picking up the house phone. She's probably just overslept," said Jason.

"It's a good job we not that busy," said Troy.

"I'll pop round later," said Jason.

"You promised Suzanne you'd help her pick out a dishwasher," said Troy.

"Crap oh yeah and Jordon's busy. You doing anything?" asked Jason.

"I'll go round," said Troy.

"Thanks man," smiled Jason.

Her head pounded, her mouth was dry and she felt awful. She was late for work. She was more than late, work finished in twenty minutes which meant someone was going to come round to se where she had been. So she had twenty minutes to straighten herself and the house up.

Deciding to do the house first, she quickly disposed of the bottles and her cigarettes in the outside bin. Once that she was down she cleaned up at bit more, sprayed some air freshener and hoped into shower - taking her toothbrush and toothpaste with her to give her teeth an extra good clean.

She was right about someone coming over because the second she stepped out of the shower, there was a knock on the door.

Wrapping a towel around herself she headed downstairs the door to revel Troy.

"Were have you been all morning?" asked Troy.

"I overslept. I'm sorry. I woke up twenty minutes ago," said Gabriella.

It was then Troy noticed what Gabriella was wearing.

"What the hell are you doing opening the door like that?" asked Troy. "I could have been anyone."

"I'm going getting dressed," said Gabriella.

"You do that," said Troy. "You want a cup of tea since you just woke up?"

"Yeah and some toast," called Gabriella, as she headed into her room.

Troy shook his head and headed into the kitchen where he noticed one thing Gabriella had forgotten.

A half open bottle of vodka on the counter, a empty bottle in the sink and a ashtray of cigs.

Sighing he cleared up and made two cups of tea and a plate of toast.

Twenty minutes later Troy headed to see why Gabriella was taking so long and he found her smoking on her balcony.

"You've not stopped I've seen," said Troy, leaning against the door frame.

Gabriella jumped and managed to keep her cigarette from falling out of her hands.

"Taken up drinking as well," said Troy.

Gabriella just looked at him and took another puff.

Troy shook his head and headed over to her.

"You know it's not weak to ask for help," said Troy.

"I know I asked for help," said Gabriella.

"I thought you were going to quit," said Troy.

"I was but then I got home and they were sitting there and I'm addicted," whispered Gabriella, bursting into tears.

Troy gently took the cigarette out her hand and stamped it out before pulling Gabriella into a comforting embrace.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

**Chapter 6**

It had only been a couple of days since Troy had found out about Gabriella's drinking and still smoking. She promised she hadn't touched a drop of alcohol since and he believed her but he was so sure she was still smoking.

He caught her on a break.

"I knew it," he whispered.

"Troy," she whispered, looking at him her voice cracking. "I need help."

He nodded and pulled her to him, stamping the cigarette out after it fell to the ground.

Gabriella shook with sobs. After a few minutes they started to subside but when she looked up at Troy they started again.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" asked Jason.

"Dude drop it," said Troy, as he held the still sobbing Gabriella in his arms.

"Gabriella are you smoking?" asked Jason.

Troy looked round.

"Jason drop it for now," said Troy.

"You knew," accused Jason.

"He found out recently," sniffed Gabriella, pulling away from Troy. "He's been urging me to quit."

"How long?" asked Jason.

"Two years," answered Gabriella. "I've been drinking for the past six months as well."

Jason stood there for a second.

"She's needs help man," said Troy.

"She needs to admit it first," said Jason.

"She just did," said Troy.

"To me," whispered Jason.

"Jason," she cried. "I need help." her eyes filled with tears and her vision blurred but the next arms she felt round her she knew were her brothers.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

**Chapter 7**

A couple of weeks later Gabriella was laughing and joking with the other staff. It had been a hard couple of weeks but with help from Troy and Jason she was slowly getting back to her old self.

"So Gabriella got a boyfriend?" asked Yvette.

"No," said Gabriella.

"Ever done it?" asked Yvette.  
"What I'm not answering that in front of my brother," laughed Gabriella.

"Jason out," said Susan.

"Nope I wanna know this cuz if she has Jordon and I can go punch the guy who she was with," smirked Jason.

"No I haven't," said Gabriella.

"Bet you've never even been kissed," smirked Yvette.

"It'll happen when it happens," sighed Gabriella, folding up a tea towel.

"Your eighteen hunny trust me it should have happened by now," smirked Yvette.

"So you're saying," said Gabriella, holding in her tears. "No boy wants to touch me with a ten foot barge pole?"

"Pretty much you're not much to look at," shrugged Yvette.

Troy had been stood outside the kitchen listening but it was at this point he strode in. His presence startling the staff and had them rushing to get back to their jobs. One stayed still, Gabriella. She was still fiddling with the ends of the tea towel. That was were Troy was heading.

He strode across the kitchen and stopped in front of her.

She looked up and stood still at the expression on his face - the determination.

With no warning, he pulled Gabriella towards him and kissed her soundly. She gasped and in doing so opened up her mouth to Troy. Within minutes the kiss was over and Troy was gone upstairs. Gabriella stayed rooted to the spot, staring after him.

It wasn't until minutes later when everyone bar Jason and Gabriella had left that she moved.

"I've locked up the front," said Jason.

Gabriella nodded.

"I'm going to take Troy the keys," he said.

"I'll do it you need to get to Suzanne," she said.

Jason looked her with narrowed eyes before placing the keys in her hand. Once he was out she locked the back door and stood still. Thousands of emotions were crashing down on her. Need, confusion, hope, sadness and want. Want - she wanted a cigarette to get her though this, she wanted Troy to feel the same. She was filled with sadness at the fact he might have only done it because he heard the teasing. Shaking her head of these emotions, she headed up the stairs. Troy was sat on the sofa with his back to her.

"What the hell was that?" she asked, placing the keys on the side table.

"I thought you were meant to be smart," he whispered.

"I know what it was Troy I mean why did you do it," said Gabriella.

"I heard them," he whispered. Her heart sank.

"They and you are wrong. Your first kiss will happen when it happens. I mean happened. As to no guy wanting to touch you, your wrong there is a guy. He's never come forward because of your brothers and because he thought you'd never love him but -," he trailed off.

"But what Troy?" asked Gabriella, coming closer.

"You kissed back," he smiled.

Gabriella's breath hitched in her throat, Troy liked her.

"No," said Troy.

She'd said that out loud.

"I don't like you I love you," said Troy, standing up and turning to face her.

Within two strides she was across to him.

"The feeling is very mutual Mr Bolton," she muttered, before drawing his face down to kiss him.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

**Chapter 8**

"God I am so tired," muttered Gabriella.

"Everything ache?" asked Troy.

Gabriella nodded. "Yep and my hair is a mess but I just want to lie on the couch."

"How about a hair wash and full body massage corsetry on moi?" asked Troy.

"Give us a kiss first," smiled Gabriella.

"Gladly," murmured Troy, leaning down to carry out her request,

"So massages or hair wash first?" asked Troy.

Gabriella leaned against Troy.  
"Whichever," she yawned.

"You're really tired aren't you?" asked Troy.

Gabriella nodded.

"How about we have the massage, tea and bed?" asked Troy.

"If I have a massage now I will fall asleep," said Gabriella.

"Tea and then massage?" asked Troy.

Gabriella smiled and nodded.

**The next day.**

Pain flashed before Gabriella's eyes, a sharp pain on her hip – like metal slicing into it and then as soon as it happened it was gone.

Troy had seen what had happened and was by Gabriella's side with a tea towel immediately. Yvette had been drying up, she had walked past Gabriella with a serrated knife – purposely holding it so it was graze Gabriella's side. Then she walked on, to take it though the café – discreetly wiping it on her apron and put it back in it's place.

Gabriella knew the hands on her hips from her many nights in Troy's arms.

Troy would deal with Yvette later right now he knew he needed it get Gabriella to hospital. The bleeding seemed to have stopped but Gabriella had just fainted in his arms and she needed stitches.

Once at the hospital Troy wasn't allowed in with Gabriella as she was taken for tests to find out why she fainted.

The cause – dehydration and malnourished. She was also pregnant. She loved Troy, she loved the baby. She would just wait a little while to tell Troy.

With that all sorted she was stitched up and sent home with Troy.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

**Chapter 9**

Gabriella knew she had to tell Troy sooner rather than later about the baby and today was the day. She had to fill in back to work paperwork and she knew where Troy kept all policies within minutes she had weeded out the maternity leave request she filled it in and left it amongst her return to work forms and on Troy's desk. Then she returned to work.

"All done boss," she smiled, as she tied her apron on.

From his place at the stove Troy nodded. Gabriella knew that in ten minutes Troy was going on his break and he would find the paperwork.

"So what are you doing tonight?" asked Troy.

"Probably going out getting I mean I'll be in," she said "With You," she added in a whisper.

"Good answer," smiled Troy. "I'd better go check on your paperwork."

Troy headed upstairs and Gabriella knew that there was just minutes before he found her request.

"GABRIELLA!" he called.

Gabriella headed up th he stairs and took a deep breath. She entered the flat.

"Is it true?" asked Troy.

Gabriella nodded

"How long have you known?" asked Troy.

"Two weeks," whispered Gabriella in reply as she nervously played with her cardigan sleeve.

"How far along are you?" asked Troy

"One month," whispered Gabriella.

It was at that moment Troy realized how scared Gabriella was. He got to his feet and strode over to her capturing her lips with his.

"I love you and I'm not going anywhere," smiled Troy.

**Later.**

"Happy New Year," whispered Gabriella.

"Happy New Year baby," whispered Troy.

They shared a typical new years kiss, savouring the moment their hands clasped over Gabriella's stomach.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Troy and Gabriella turned around and there at the top of Troy's steps stood Jordon and Jason.

**Review Please**

**Happy New Year**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


End file.
